


Old Wound finally Healed

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, No Dialogue, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Old Ben Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Obi-Wan never imagined he'd bury his enemy. Not after he left Anakin to die on Mustafar. This was how it felt to be Kenobi. A broken shell of a Jedi...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 31





	Old Wound finally Healed

When Anakin jumped he felt his heart explode in pain, when he had cut his apprentice apart he hadn't apologized. Instead he yelled at him, lectured him as he always did.

When Anakin expressed his hatred the only thing that Obi-Wan could say was how much he loved his old friend. He had watched as Anakin burned, listened to the screams so that he would never forget that day... So that he would always remember that he failed.

The supposed Master of Defense had failed to protect the ones he cared about. And now he stood alone, staring at the unmarked grave of an old adversary that he comforted at the end, remembering that he hadn't cradled Anakin at that moment.

Was Anakin even alive? By the Force he hoped not, he couldn't imagine the man he trained serving pure evil and darkness. But he knew better... He was just fooling himself.

Was Ahsoka alive? He hoped so, he hadn't apologized for abandoning her when she had been falsely accused.

The only survivor he knew of was Master Yoda and he didn't even know where the grandmaster was. Yoda had just vanished, just as Obi-Wan Kenobi had been announced as a victim of Order 66 and had been replaced by Ben Kenobi.

Ben... The name that Satine used to call him. He didn't even bury her, yet he buried the man that killed her.

Maul had hounded him for years, wanted him dead. But at his final moments he was just a bundle of rage and misguided hatred dragging around a corpse that should have died on Naboo.

_Tell me... Is it the chosen one?_

_He is..._

_He... will... avenge... us._

He had closed Maul's eyes, shared a moment of understanding with a beast that hated him.

And now as he leaves the grave he hopes that, perhaps, Luke would be enough to save them.


End file.
